


The Warrior and her Swords

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Neville Longbottom, Auror Ron Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry x Hermione x Ron // in which our trio are top Aurors and take down crime rings like it's a walk in the parkandgo home to a calm house and cuddles.





	The Warrior and her Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo  
> Square Filled: “She wasn’t looking for a knight, she was looking for a sword.” - Atticus (N2)
> 
> I hope I did a good job in satisfying this box. Either way, I liked how this story turned out. Hope you enjoy!

“On your six,” Hermione muttered. Her feet were silent on the ground as she treaded quietly across the room.

“Copy.” Harry gripped his wand. Nearing the doorway, he paused. “Location, Rowan.”

“In the designated spot, Raven. All clear. Ready for intercept. Black leader?” Ron's voice whispered into their respective ears through their mini-communicators.

Hermione cast a revealing spell around them, double checking the current inhabitants of this hideout. Sixteen people, not including her small squad of three.

They take these people down and they shut down this crime group completely, unraveling their bigger network along with it.

“Intercept imminent in five minutes, Rowan,” Hermione said.

“Copy.”

Harry and Hermione waited in the hallway as Ron carefully scaled down the side of the building and slipped into the meeting room, descending the room into darkness.

It was followed by shouts and bodies moving or falling.

“You're on, Raven,” Hermione commanded.

Harry burst through the door and one by one captured the criminals held up in the room.

Hermione readied her own wand and incapacitated the stragglers fleeing out into the hallway. They fell silenced and wrapped up in chains.

“Rowan, Raven. Status?”

“Four down,” Ron answered.

“Three,” said Harry.

“I have four out here,” Hermione told them. “That leaves five.”

“Affirmative,” Harry and Ron said.

“Sending them your way,” Harry added.

His words were followed by a scuffle, flashes of light, and the sounds of heavy bodies falling to the floor. Two forms leaped out of the room and were taken down by Hermione, wrapped up in chains and immobilized.

She slowly made her way to the room, walking over the bodies. “Going in.” She entered and saw Harry and Ron slowly making their way around the room, tagging and adjusting the chains on the captured criminals. “There’s seven out there,” she said softly.

“Nine here,” Harry answered.

“Affirmative. Calling Robin to clear the scene,” Hermione detailed. She walked back out of the room and stepped away from the downed men. She took out a small communication mirror. “Robin.”

Neville Longbottom’s face appeared. She could tell he was dressed in armor and ready to be dispatched. “All sixteen have been captured and ready for transport.”

“Affirmative, Black Leader. On our way.”

She put her mirror away and headed to the closest of the captured criminals. She vanished a window and levitated the first two out, dropping them a little carelessly on the ground below. She did the same with the others. “Rowan, stand guard below.”

When she entered the room again Ron was already gone and she and Harry levitated the rest of the chained men out to the ground just outside.

Neville and his backup arrived moments later. Hermione and her squad took this time to inspect the perimeter.

Neville stepped up to the sixteen men and watched as his squad collected them one by one, getting their names, and calling out their charges before disapparating to the ministry.

Auror Mckellar stopped beside him. “Got their wands,” she told him. Her eyes weren’t on him though. Her attention was on Hermione and Harry, who were making their way back toward them. Ron suddenly appeared beside them. “Her missions always go so smoothly. They flank her like knights.”

Neville took the offered wands and laughed lightly. “They’re not knights and she’s no damsel. Far from it.” He watched his old classmates come closer. “She’s the warrior and they are her weapons.”

Hermione held up a hand in greeting as she stepped into Neville’s peripheral. “Perimeter is secure and the surrounding muggle areas have not been compromised.”

“Good work, Black Leader. No need to hang back. Your squad can call it a night.”

“Thanks, Robin.” Hermione patted him on the shoulder, nodded at Auror Mckellar and walked away toward their designated apparition point. Harry and Ron slapped his shoulders respectively and jogged to join her.

Neville sighed and glanced up to the sky. Hopefully, it wasn’t going to be a long night. Being an Auror was starting to take a toll.

* * *

“Morning, beautiful.” Ron leaned over Hermione’s frame, wrapping strong arms around her waist. He placed a hot kiss on her neck. “Should I get started on breakfast?”

She took a deep breath, taking in the feel of Ron behind her. All tall and firm. She clutched her coffee mug tighter. “Mhmm,” she murmured, “as long as I don’t have to help.”

He kissed her again on the neck, trailing down and leaving his mouth on her unclad shoulder. “Love you.”

She set her mug down and turned around in his arms. Ron’s hair was still disheveled from sleep. She linked her hands behind his neck and reached up to kiss him. “Love you too.”

One of his hand reached down and squeezed her hip. “Harry is still sleeping. You ought to wake him up or I’ll eat all the bacon before he’s even opened his eyes.”

She smacked his chest and slipped out of his hold, heading toward the bedroom. She squealed and jumped, feeling Ron squeeze her arse. “Ronald!”

He laughed. “Go wake up Wonder-Boy.”

Her feet padded quietly across the hardwood floor, down the hallway to the bedroom she shared with Ron and Harry.

She pushed open the door and found Harry right where she left him early that morning, sprawled on his stomach, shirtless, and the blanket low on his hips.

She crawled across the bed and laid herself on his back. “Harry,” she whispered.

He replied with a low groan.

She kissed him between his shoulder blades. “Ron’s making breakfast and he’s not going to leave you any bacon unless you get up. His words.”

Harry groaned again. “What a prat.” He shifted his arm and laid his face on it. He opened his eyes slowly. His green eyes searching the space before him. “Why is it morning already?”

Hermione giggled, inching higher on his back. She kissed up his spine, reaching up to his neck and leaving a kiss beneath his ear. “Your loss, I suppose.”

“My loss?” He grabbed her and flipped her off his back, pinning her beneath him. He laid between her thighs and rested his hands over her abdomen, his chin atop his fingers. “My gain, really. I've got you all to myself.”

The smell of bacon and sausages wafted through the open bedroom door.

“Damn,” Harry uttered. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. His tongue swiped at her lower lip and then he sat up abruptly. “I'm so hungry.”

All Hermione could do was laugh as Harry limbered off to the kitchen. She laid back and sighed deeply. She definitely enjoyed easy mornings like this. Just her and the two men she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
